Operation Jinja
"Operation Jinja" is a codename for the successful mission coducted by Kovas & Co operators. The plan of the operation was to eliminate all and any means of cringedeviant contraband production and infrastructure in Northern African countries, especially Algeria. History Kovas & Co had to rely on support from the U.S. Department of Defense. Operator NeonDeviant was the original founder of the plan, and was sent by M.B. Kovas to Washington D.C. as a diplomat to discuss solutions for the cringedeviant threat in San Andreas and present the plan. The Pentagon have accepted the plan and supplied Kovas & Co with almost a dozen of various bomber aircraft, including AC-130 gunships. NeonDeviant volunteered to be in the field and personally take down Sean Ambrose, who was the primary contraband smuggler and also a strong cringedeviant contact for other illegal organized activities in Africa, such as exports of weapons and narcotics to San Andreas in order to aid the cringedeviants in their war against Kovas & Co, avoiding and directly violating local government and international laws. Any U.S. military involvement in a foreign country such as Algeria was feared to violate international laws, therefore Kovas & Co had to be in the field alone illegally. Upon reaching Algerian territory, Kovas & Co operators were aware of the weak local military presence in the south of Algeria, where Sean Ambrose was running the operation in the desert. NeonDeviant was in charge of the air raids, and he was fully aware of all major cringedeviant industry points in the desert, hence his carefully constructed attack plan was carried swiftly and effectively, only suffering few friendly casualties, namely a couple of aircraft downed by cringedeviant-funded militia. After the air attack was finished, it was reported that the cringedeviant industry in the region has been successfully crippled, which resulted in an end of illegal exports to the cringedeviant effort. By some experts, this is considered to be the turning point of the Cringedeviant War in favor of Kovas & Co forces. However, Sean Ambrose has escaped the continent and returned to San Andreas to continue the war with his cringedeviant allies. The operation caused international controversy and Algeria demanded the U.S. government to apprehend Kovas & Co for carrying out military operations on their soil. The United States have denied their involvement with Kovas & Co and stated that Kovas & Co were an international private military corporation, which did not need approval of the congress. Trivia * Even though Sean Ambrose escaped his fate in Algeria, he was eventually captured by Kovas & Co and sent to prison by the government on charges of international terrorism. * It is rumored that NeonDeviant was piloting an A-10 Warthog in the field and successfully neutralized several major weapons factories all by himself. * After such events, Bukas The Cringelord encouraged the public to assault local law enforcement and government establishments in San Andreas to protest against the U.S. supposedly helping Kovas & Co. * Rumors have surfaced about a very lethal narcotic that the cringedeviants were producing in southern Algeria. They called it the "Jinja Milk". It is only known that the drug could make an advancement in human combat performance. Bukas The Cringelord presumably wanted a conventional solution for the failing war effort and issued an order for experimential production. Category:Important Events Category:Events